Digital Preview
by Nathan The Digital Guardian
Summary: Three possible future stories I could do depending on what you guys think. So please review.


All right I've got three previews in here, these are the starts of some stories that I have.  If you think that they are good and that I should continue them the put it in a review or e-mail me.  Thanks, and I hope you enjoy them.

The Legend of Twelve 

In a place time forgot, in a land of magic and monsters, mankind's only hope for survival lies in the hands of three feuding kingdoms.  The kingdoms of Kamiya, Ishida, and Ichijoji.  Their war has been going for centuries, so long that no one even knows why they fight, they merely fight out of tradition and vengeance.  When one kingdom is attacked they attack back, that attack spreads over to the other causing the circle of attacks to continue.

            The kingdom of Ishida lies to the north; it is a land of lush forests and long stretching plains.  The kingdom of Ichijoji lies to the south; it is a land of large mountains and long stretching jungles.  The kingdom of Kamiya lies to the east; it is the largest of the kingdoms possessing a combination of the other kingdom's environments.  The kingdoms make a sort of rough circle with the Great Desert in the center providing the only neutral zone to the continuous fighting.  To the west of Ishida and Ichijoji lies the Black Forest, a seemingly endless forest in which nothing can survive, all who have entered have never been heard from again and so it has been declared the end of the continent.  To the east of Kamiya lye the Outer Kingdoms, a collection of ten smaller kingdoms that exist on an area roughly the same size of all of Kamiya.  The outer kingdoms had been feuding for nearly as long as the other three until a great leader emerged to bring peace to the kingdoms, the great leader was able to broker a treaty that all the kingdoms signed, as well as the kingdom of Kamiya, and so peace has reigned between the outer kingdoms and Kamiya for many years despite the fight Kamiya has with the other kingdoms.

            The ruling family of Ishida is the royal highnesses King and Queen Ishida, and their two sons Yamato "Matt" Ishida, 21, and Takeru "TK" Ishida, 17.  Ichijoji is ruled by their King and Queen as well as their son Ken Ichijoji, 18, sadly their original heir to the thrown, and eldest son, was lost many years ago in one of the many battles of their land.  However, the kingdom of Kamiya is by far the worst off.  Kamiya is ruled by its crown prince Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, 20, and his little sister Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, 17.  When Tai was 18 most of the upper ruling family was killed, as well as many of the former kings advisers, by unknown attackers.  Due to the fact that Tai's father was killed that would have automatically made him king of his country, however, according to Kamiyan law a prince can not be officially declared king until their 21st birthday.

            However, there is coming an even greater darkness.  A darkness so great that it threatens to destroy all three kingdoms and plunge the entire world into chaos.  The only hope for the future lies in an ancient legend that very few know of, and even fewer understand what it means, that is the Legend of Twelve.

A girl with long flowing brown hair and hazel eyes is walking down the halls of the large royal castle of Kamiya.  She is wearing a long pink dress with blue and gold trim, the dress was beautiful but in some ways simple, on her head she is wearing a simple crown made of gold with a few diamonds and rubies encrusted upon it.

"Tai!  Tai are you here?" Kari asked yelling down the halls, due to the large size of the castle it could be quite hard to find her brother some times but she had a fairly good idea where he was.  It was the same place he always went when he had a lot on his mind, their father's old study. "There you are Tai." she said as she entered a large room with many books, several couches and chairs, and one large oak desk with what looked like it had a large brown mop lying on top of it.

"Go away Kari, I'm not in the mood." came a voice from under the mop, the mop rose to reveal that it was the hair of the Kamiyan crown prince, Tai.  He was wearing a royal blue garment only slightly lined with gold; it wasn't an extremely elegant suit, more like a casual suit.

"Has that ever stopped me before?" Kari asked as she took a seat on the side of the desk.

"No." Tai moaned as his head went back down on the desk.

"Spill it Tai, what's wrong?" Tai remained silent. "Sora told me that you just upped and left the meeting with out adjourning it first.  She adjourned it and came strait to me and asked me to talk to you." Tai remained silent as she shook him, when he didn't move a sly smile crossed her face.  She slowly began moving her hands down to his sides, just as she was about to move in and begin tickling him he shot strait out of his chair and away from his sister as quickly as he could.

"Alright, alright I'll talk." Tai said waiving his hand franticly in front of him, "Just don't start tickling me."

Kari just had a large grin on her face. "Works every time."

"You know Kari, if you were anyone but my sister I'd..."

"You'd do what Tai?" she asked giving him a stern glance.  _He may be the Prince, but everyone knows it's me that keeps him in line._

"Uh, nothing." Tai said very sheepishly.  _I hate it when she gives me that look._

"Okay Tai now spill it, what could have gotten you so upset that you'd storm out of one of your own meetings?" Kari asked as Tai took his seat at the desk again.

"It's just all this stuff with the coronation, it's giving me a lot of stress lately." Tai said hoping she would buy it and leave him alone to sulk.

"You're lying again Tai.  Now tell me, now." Kari said giving him another stern look.

_How does she do that?  Not just knowing when I'm lying, but that glare.  _Tai mentally shuddered at that glare._  I guess it's a family trait, I remember seeing mom use it on dad once or twice._ "Okay, it's just that the nobles think I should invite the royal families of Ishida and Ichijoji to the coronation."

"And you're afraid of how the people would react to that news." Kari finished his thought for him; after all they did grow up together so she should know how he thought.

"Exactly, I mean what if they turn against me for inviting the enemy right into our capital.  They could think I'm foolish, stupid, insane..." Tai began ranting.

"Relax Tai," Kari said interrupting him, "you know the people don't think that of you.  Besides, if you do invite them they'd be the foolish ones to try anything in our own castle." Kari tried to smile reassuringly at her brother. "If you want my opinion, only one of two things could happen by inviting them here.  One, they actually would be foolish enough to try something, in which case our people would be outrage.  Two, it might actually give us a chance for peace."

"All of that is true Kari, but that doesn't tell me how the people will react." Tai said as he rested his chin on his hand in deep thought.

After a few moments of silence Kari finally spoke up to her brother. "Tai, I think we should invite them.  At the first thought of peace in such a long time our people will rejoice and welcome them here with open arms, especially if their Prince asks them to.  We've already invited the royals of the outer kingdoms and they have accepted, so it only makes sense to invite the other royals." Kari gave him one of her 'it's going to be all right' smiles and he couldn't' help but smile back.

"Thanks Kari, no matter how down I am you always seem to be able to cheer me up, even when I don't want it." Tai said, his voice already sounding in higher spirits.

"Of course, what are little sisters for." Kari said still smiling.

"I'll have to think some more before I decide though, and talk with the council about the risks.  This is going to give me such a headache." Tai said rubbing his temples already knowing how important his decision was going to be.

"Don't worry Tai, you still have plenty of time.  It's still three months until the coronation, and it only takes a week and a half for a messenger to get there from here, one week if they ride with nearly any stops.  If you want the royals here at least two weeks before the coronation that still gives you a month and a half before you really need to make a decision on whether to invite them, but the sooner you make a decision the better." Kari finished looking down at her brother; he merely stared up at her before shaking his head.

"Mom always said you were the smart one." Tai said

"And dad always said you were just like him, despite mom's dismay about it." Kari said the last part with a slight giggle in her voice.

"I miss them." Tai said sounding sad as he lowered his head.

"We all miss them," she said placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "everyone in the castle misses them, shoot everyone in the kingdom misses them.  I know it's hard some times, I've had my moments to, but we just have to remember the good times we had with them.  That way they never will truly die, they'll live on in our hearts just as I know they would have wanted it."

"I guess I better go and apologize to the council." Tai said getting up from his seat after nodding to what Kari had said. "Care to join me?" he asked as he held his arm out for his sister.  Even though she was his sister it was still customary for a gentlemen to escort a lady by the arm, although he could argue at whether or not his sister was a lady.

"I'd love to." she said smiling as she took his arm and they headed out of the room.

Destiny Protocol 

Just before the defeat of Diaboromon...

"The e-mails!" exclaimed Izzy as he quickly turned back to his computer. "If I forward him all the e-mails, it'll slow him down just like it did us.  Keep sending them kids." Izzy said as he typed franticly on his computer.

Diaboromon is laughing as he keeps jumping away from Omnimon.

"Yoooouuu've got mail!" Izzy said as he hit the enter key on his computer and forwarded all the mail.

Diaboromon is slowing down as all the e-mails hit him.  Omnimon then turns around to face him and begins his charge.

"Ten seconds left!" said Tai

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"Ooone!"

"Connection Terminated." said Omnimon as his blade pierced threw Diaboromon.

"The Beginning." came Diaboromon's last cry as he split apart and was destroyed.

The nuclear warhead is seen falling harmlessly into the water.

"We did it." cheered Izzy, but Tai had not yet come out of the computer.  "Oh no!" Izzy said as he suddenly saw a large black cloud heading his way, as it got closer he could see that the cloud was made up of millions of Diaboromon copies.  Suddenly his computer began going wild and having every bell and whistle on it go off as a female voice suddenly came from it.

"Dimensional disturbance detected." said the voice. "Activating Destiny Protocol."

As the voice finished speaking Izzy was suddenly surrounded by a bright glow as he is sucked into Tai's computer along with his laptop.

Similar occurrences happened all over the world as hundreds of children were sucked into computers.

Four Years Later...

A Bridge in New York...

"Thanks for coming back to New York with me.  I'm going to miss you guys." said Willis

"I think we'll see each other again." said Davis

"I sure hope so.  We're sorta getting used to being part of a team." said Willis "Right, Terriermon?"

"Yeah." said Terriermon shyly.

"One last thing." said Willis as he quickly gives both Kari and Yolie pecks on the cheeks and quickly runs off. "Bye."

"Hey, what did I tell you about kissing Kari?  She's my girl!" yelled Davis to the fleeing Willis.

"What do you mean your girl?" asked Kari

"Oh, nothing.  Just guy talk." said Davis making up an excuse.

They were all laughing wildly at Davis's excuse when suddenly their digivices began beeping like crazy.

"Our digivices are going crazy." exclaimed TK

Suddenly a deep male voice came from each of their digivices.

"Dimensional disturbance detected.  Activating Destiny Protocol." said the voice as their digivices suddenly gave out a bright flash of white light, when the light disappeared the digidestined and their digimon were gone.

Tokyo, Japan...

Ken Ichijoji was walking home with Wormmon on his shoulder.

"Ken, aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" asked Wormmon as he looked up at the sky.

"I have to admit, they do seam to be shining more brightly tonight." agreed Ken, "You always know how to get me in a good mood don't you?"

Wormmon just smiled as best he could as he then looked back up at the stars and Ken joined him.  They suddenly gasped in shock.

"The stars." stated Wormmon

"They disappeared." said Ken in shock as his digivice suddenly began to go off as a strong, steady male voice suddenly came out of it.

"Dimensional disturbance detected.  Activating Destiny Protocol." said the voice as Ken's digivice suddenly gave off a bright flash of light that as it faded neither Ken or Wormmon were anywhere in sight.

Digital Underground 

A stadium is seen with the afternoon sun shining about midway in the West.  The stadium below was full of people all awaiting the start of the game.  The game, football, the Tuckerton Eagles vs the Cassville Hawks.  However, there was at least one person that wasn't looking to forward to it.

"Why do we have to be here again?" asked an impatient girl with long golden brown hair, she was relatively short, had emerald green eyes, and appeared to be about fourteen.

"Because," said a boy, "we promised Nick that we'd be here." The boy was much taller than her and was obviously much older, about seventeen.  He had short sandy brown hair and a pair of glasses over his eerie blue-gray eyes.

"Yeah, but I'd still rather be home surfing the net." complained the girl as the boy met her gaze.

"Look you know I'm not the biggest sports fan either but Nick's our friend and we did promise him we'd be here Cassy." the boy said as Cassy gave a sigh. "Didn't you have red eyes yesterday?"

"Yeah, but I got new contacts.  What ya think Jack?" asked Cassy

"There nice," Jack said somewhat sarcastically, "I swear, if you're not on the net your trying to find some new contact to make your eyes different.  Or worse, looking for different contacts while online."

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad." protested Cassy

"True, most girls are worse than you." commented Jack, who then got a quick punch in the shoulder.

"Just cause you're the computer club president doesn't mean you can make fun of me." Cassy said in a joking way.

"Everyone would you please take off your hats and stand for our national anthem." came the voice of the announcer over the speakers as the American national anthem started playing.

"The game is going well for the Eagles but the Hawks aren't going away yet as they prepared for their second chance in this next half.  However will the Eagles still pull through with a home field advantage?  Just keep watching and we'll all find out in the end folks." came the announcers voice from the speakers.

"Kalven you ready?" asked the coach.

"You bet coach." said a boy with strange black hair that gave off a green tint.  He had red eyes and appeared to be about sixteen.

"All right, go show them what Eagles are all about." said the coach as Kalven headed out.

"Hey look, it's Nick." said Jack as he pointed at the newly emerging figure.

"Go Nick!" yelled Cassy with great enthusiasm.

"I thought you weren't to thrilled about being here?" asked Jack as he got up from the ground after Cassy's startling out burst.

"I changed my mind okay," she said to Jack as she then turned back to the game, "Go Eagles!"

_I swear, even at the risk of quoting Kazu, that she is crazier than a fruitcake._ Jack thought to himself as he turned his attention back to the game.

As the game went on and it neared a close the Eagles had still managed to dominate the game.  Nick had even been able to make some really spectacular passes but Jack was starting to have an uneasy feeling about something.

"Hey Cassy." said Jack

"Yeah?" responded Cassy

"Do you hear anything?" asked Jack

"Yeah, the sounds of Eagle victory." she said cheering as their team made another touchdown.

"That's not what I meant." said Jack

"Then what?" asked Cassy

"Just be quiet a sec and listen." said Jack "It almost sounds like a..."

"Siren?" asked Cassy

"Exactly." said Jack as he suddenly noticed a strange look on his younger companions face. "What's wrong?"

"Look West." said Cassy 

Jack turned to face the west and the just setting sun, after searching the sky some he finally spotted the large pitch-black cloud beginning to cover the western sky.

"Is it a rain cloud?" asked Cassy as Jack turned his binoculars, that he had brought for the game, to the strange cloud in the sky. "Well?  Is it?"

"I...I don't think so." stuttered Jack as he handed her his binoculars.

Cassy looks through the binoculars and her mouth dropped as she saw a sight that wasn't even suppose to be possible.  The entire cloud was made of dark digimon of all types and sizes. "That's not possible." she said in disbelief as Jack took the binoculars back.

"That's what the Tamers first thought." said Jack as he continued to stare in disbelief.

By this time a great deal of the crowd had begun to look towards the west many of them were seeing the same sight but they didn't know what it was, after all most of them weren't the big time digimon fans like Cassy and Jack were.  Strange howls were beginning to be heard as the cloud of digimon got closer causing the entire stadium, including the players on the field, to turn their heads towards the west.  Suddenly several large fire balls were seen heading right at the stadium, to be blunt, pandemonium set in instantly.

"What's happening?" asked Cassy worriedly.

"I think that's pretty obvious." commented Jack as he tried to lead Cassy threw the crowd.

"What are we going to do?" asked Cassy

"We have to find some cover, I know.  Lets head for the school." said Jack

"Right." agreed Cassy as they headed off towards the school.


End file.
